For Her Happiness
by Kuramaz Grrl
Summary: Yusuke's world is turned upside down when he finds out Keiko's days are
1. Decisions

This story is a little old. I just felt like typing it up last night. I would really appreciate it if you would review this because if you don't then I know the story was now god and I should have never wasted my time writing this story. So your reviews make all the difference if you wish for  
this story to continue. Thanx. -

** For Her Happiness**

One dark stormy night Yusuke came back to Spirit world to report he has completed a mission. He swung into Koenma's office with his casual fashion. He saw the usual tall chair facing the wall. "Hey Koenma!" the voice from the chair suddenly interrupted "Yusuke sit!" as the chair slowly turned to face his direction he obediently sat. "Something wrong?" there was a silence then Koenma began. "The news I have is quite disturbing but you do have a right to know, at times I considered not telling you thins but it your decision.

Yusuke was just about to ask what he was talking about. Just as if Koenma has read his mind he pulled out a folder from a file cabinet filled with millions of other files. He pulled one up to his desk and opened it. Yusuke peered at the folder's tab it read: Yukimura, Keiko. Yusuke froze. Koenma traced his finger along the files' printing talking to him as he traced the dates. "You are getting married this coming April are you?" Yusuke didn't answer there was no point to, if he had all the dates in front of him, he didn't' see the point in answering a silly question. Koenma's finger stopped "aha!" he said his eyes narrowed at the date as he spoke.

"This isn't exactly my place to say, perhaps it would be best if you took a look at this yourself." Yusuke took the folder cautiously. "what does she cheat on me or something?" he laughed apprehensively. Koenma showed no response to Yusuke's sarcasm. He just sat there wide-eyed face expressionless staring at Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes widened he reread the dates over and over and finally he read them aloud. March 23, 2006 4:23am gives birth, name: N/A gender: N/A March 23, 2006 7:10am deceased "That's a load of bull shit!" Koenma was now shouting as well. "Yusuke never insult the keepers of time!" Yusuke's fists were clenched.

"She doesn't have to die." Koenma said vigilantly "but at a high cost." Yusuke slammed his fists on the desk "Tell me! What do I have to do?" Koenma getting annoyed "You have to give her up, her life with another." Yusuke reacted as if he didn't hear a single word. "Wait a sec. can't we just not have a baby?" Koenma shook his head in dismay. "True you can change the future now that you know but even the future has it's limits to what you can change Yusuke, In Kieko's case it is her destiny to bear a child into this world it is her maternal nature. You the father or not makes no difference." Yusuke made a grunting noise "So how will having a child with somebody else make a difference?!" He yelled.

Koenma shrugged "Nobody fully understands time dimensions except for the keepers of time, they won't tell anyone else for the information is too dangerous to be entrusted by anyone else." Yusuke stared at the floor thinking something. "I gotta go!" and he bolted out the door. Koenma sat still in his quiet office. "The heart is such a fragile thing.... how will you decide Yusuke? What will you do?" he whispered.....  
  
Keiko was at their apartment reading a book dimly lit by candlelight. She put the book aside walked over to the window looking longingly at the raindrops hitting the windowsill. The door creaked open Keiko turned around from shock. She was Yusuke completely soaked from the rain. "Oh Yusuke! Let me get your clothes from the dryer!" He took the warm clothes from Keiko went to their bedroom and changed quickly.

When he came into the living room he found Keiko lying on the couch eyes barely open. She was about ready to fall asleep. No doubt from waiting for Yusuke all night all night awaiting his return from spirit world. "Keiko I have something to tell you, but it can wait till tomorrow." She suddenly sprang up from the couch almost all signs of fatigue vanished." What do you need to tell me?" I just visited Koenma.... he told me.... we can't get married...." Keiko stared; she pulled both of her arms towards her chest. " He told me if we were married we would have a child but you would die shortly after giving birth., I'm not going to let you die at my expense. I'm not going to let you die just so I can be happy, that's not fair. So I have to leave you and hope you have a happier life."

Keiko's eyes were now welling with tears. "Yusuke I couldn't' be happier as long as I'm with you." Yusuke turned away he could not face her. "It's better this way, you'll live longer and I won't be reminded by the constant thought that I could've made your life better because I've done the best I can for your future." Keiko's eyes were now flooding with tears. "Why can't I make my own decisions!" Keiko burst out; Yusuke was a bit surprised by her directness. "All my life people have been telling me how to make my own decisions, yet they do it for me anyway. And I'm sick of it. I'm tired of being isolated of my own choices! If I left I would live longer only to live a half-life a life not worthy of living at all. I' d rather take that risk with you then to live a hundred more years. Don't you realize what you would be putting me through?... I want to be with you even though it's not very long...I would rather live a few moments of bliss than living an eternity of sadness. Everyday I would think, what would happen if I chose the other path and-" Yusuke interrupted her sentence tightly embracing her. They embraced each other for the longest silence. "Why do you always have to be so compulsive? Why do you always have to be so uncontrollable?"

so how was it?...was it good?...please! PLEASE! tell me what you think K? I really want to know your thoughts about this...and I am open to suggestions too!....I wish to know if you guys think this should continue , Ja ne! :)


	2. Cherished memories

Sorry for the long update. If you looked at my other story I think you might know why anyways here is my second chapter hope you enjoy! I won't continue this story until I get 5 more reviews!

Disclaimer : I do not own yu yu hakusho, (man I'm getting tired of saying that)

****

**Chapter 2: Cherished memories**

Kieko just whimpered in Yusuke's arms. Yusuke sighed squeezed her tightly one second longer. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "I...I need to go out, I've got a lot on my mind." "Oh...okay." She said disappointedly. She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and he swiftly made his way out the door. "Where are you going?" Yusuke answered with his back turned "I don't know. I need to think."

Kieko feeling lonesome sat in living room with the company of a cake, which sat on the counter untouched and the "welcome home." banner on top of the door that hung unnoticed. She sighed deeply untying her chocolate stained apron while staring at the cake. "I worked so hard too." She walked over to the other side of the room and stared forlornly out the window, staring once again at the raindrops hitting the windowsill, and the distance from her 2-story apartment to the ground. She clung to the side of a wall and sank in despair. She grabbed both of her legs and placed her head between her knees. "Will everything really be okay?" she cried to herself.

Yusuke walked through the park not giving a care in the world that it was pouring rain, and he was soaking to the bone. As he walked farther and farther down the park, each section was special in its own way, as he walked deeper with each passing memory. Shaded trees with the table, the table where he and Kieko used for picnics where she somehow persuaded him into studying for tests with her. The tree Kieko would find Yusuke most days when he decided to skip school when he wasn't at his usual hiding place. There was the lake where they shared their most passionate kiss, where their love blossomed that summer. Yusuke's eyes widened as he witnessed the existent flashbacks that seemed to be taking place.

He witnessed all these memoirs playing back right it front of his eyes. He stopped dead in front of the place which held his most cherished memory of all. The seemingly naked Sakura tree that is now standing in the rain, the same tree that was so full of life in spring, He placed his hand on the tree trunk. As if the tree was speaking through him he had the sudden remembrance floating cherry blossom pedals filling their scent with the air and Kieko swinging round and round while Yusuke was holding her by the hands. It seemed exactly like a movie playing out in front of him. As they slowed down they came to an abrupt stop.

Yusuke held both of her hands in his. Yusuke watched himself get down on one knee, and he pulled out a little black box from his pocket, "Kieko, I know I'm not perfect, I'm probably the farthest thing you pictured yourself ending up with, but I know I can make you happy, we would probably live our lives in danger, but nothing can stand in my of how I feel about you, I would never let anything happen to you and I would protect you always... You've always been there for me, even in times of hopelessness you never lost faith in me..... All know is I wouldn't have made it this far without you and I want to spend the rest of me life with-" Keiko immediately kissed him, "Oh Yusuke of course I'll marry you! I thought you would never ask me!" She stared into the eyes of Yusuke, realizing that he was no longer stuck-up teenager he once was, but a mature adult that she could never picture him being before. They both kissed fervently and as they both released they stared at each other breathlessly.

The two images slowly blurred until they totally faded and Yusuke found himself once again standing right in front of the dead lifeless tree that was so full of memories, memories he would never trade for anything in the world. And he realized at that moment everything made sense, even if he's scared now, even if he's scared tomorrow or the next couple of years fearing for her life every day...he couldn't be happier, being with his one true love.

Yusuke was heading back towards the apartment. This time when he got there Kieko was actually dead asleep. "I'm home!" he called, nobody answered. He looked at the clock "no wonder it's 3:00 in the morning." Removing his soaking clothes (again ) he saw a towel hanging from the couch he wrapped it around his waist. He saw the chocolate cake sitting on the counter, and then he looked up and saw the welcome home banner. He felt slightly guilty as he looked at them not realizing them before. He looked at Kieko sleeping soundly. He smirked "Why am I so lucky to have someone like you?" he slowly stroked Kieko's soft hair, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Yusuke climbed into bed and lied beside Keiko. He slept deeply knowing he made the right decision. The following morning when awoke and Keiko wasn't at his side, but in kitchen making pancakes. He tilted his head back in his pillow and inhaled the sweet scent. He went to the kitchen and sure enough there was a stack of fresh pancakes. "Good morning." Keiko said with a smile. "Mm...morning." He said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Here, your favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes." She said as she handed him the syrup. Yusuke picked up a fork and was about to dig in, he hesitated and he put the fork down. "Keiko...I know I just got back...but I need to go back to Spirit world for one day to tell Koenma my decision, I'm sorry." She looked up at him "Yusuke?" he looked back up at her and smiled "What do you think about the wedding on the beach."

She was speechless for a second. "You mean?.... Yusuke that would be wonderful!" she said as signs of anxiousness disappeared from her face. She walked around the counter and folded her arms over her fiancé, proclaiming him to be hers. Her arms dangled around Yusuke like a scarf. And he felt her warmth all around him. He placed one hand on her arm. "Thanks for being at my side always." He turned back from his chair all the way and surprised her with a long passionate kiss. A tear slid down her cheek. As they released each other he asked "Keiko what's wrong?" "I'm just so lucky." He wiped the tear from her cheek. "No...the lucky one is me." They stared at each other.

"Well I should be off if I want to get back early." "Wait, you aren't leaving without a filling meal." He rolled his eyes "oh all right." Yusuke sat back down in his chair and enjoyed his favorite breakfast. Keiko just stared wondrously watching him eat. "What?" asked Yusuke. Keiko shook it off. "N.... nothing." she smiled, She went back to finish cooking. "No! The pancakes are burnt! Oh well these will be mine, I don't' mind." She laughed nervously. Yusuke stared at Keiko wondering "_how Is it she always offered to take the worst quality for herself so others could have best for most situations without even complaining a single time". _He stared at Keiko "_how can anyone be so caring? Putting others before themselves?" _"What?" "Uh.... nothing." he said as he shoved a pancake in his mouth.

After Yusuke finished his breakfast he put on his jacket and bent down to tie his shoes. "I'll be back soon!" he called out and headed for the door. Keiko sat down in the couch that was so comfy, (Yusuke's la-Z-Boy couch) which made her feel like the pampered little housewife. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

When Yusuke arrived in spirit world Koenma was stamping papers as usual. The big doors swung open, and Yusuke approached Koenma. He stared at Koenma seriously (for once) "Have you made your decision?" asked Koenma bracingly. "Keiko and I are still going to get married." "I see." "Keiko will always be the missing element from my life no matter which path I choose. Why shouldn't I stretch that out as long as I possibly can? I simply can't admire her from afar watching her with someone else"

"Well you have a right to possess your free will. I still can't approve." Koenma frowned. "Keiko and I -" "Yusuke it is done!" interrupted Koenma "I will seek to it personally rest assured. Please go." Yusuke seemed puzzled at Koenma's sudden irritability. "I'll see you Koenma." He said casually. Koenma eyed Yusuke as he turned to leave. Just when Yusuke was about to leave out the door he turned around to face Koenma. "The date still stands; we're getting married April, 14, at Okuma beach." He turned around and with that he was gone.

Koenma had a pensive look over his face. He shook his head "So much suffering you put yourself through Yusuke." He pulled both folders that had Urameshi, Yusuke read on the tab and Yukimura, Keiko. He stamped them both with his seal. "It's official." He said exasperatedly as he stamped his seal on both folders. He sighed to himself "What a tragic fate." Koenma stared at his stamping seal in awareness of what he must do. "Ogre!" he called "Take me to the time room!" "But Sir! We're not supposed to go in there anymore!" Koenma beat the ogre on the head "don't tell me what to do! Just do what I say!" "Yes sir!" Koenma thought for a brief moment. "Oh I almost forgot." He stretched out his face and made himself look more mature (teenager face) he then sat on a bizarre contraption that latched onto each one of his limbs and extended pulling them to the limit making them longer. The ogre sighed he seen this routine a dozen times.

"Why don't' you just go as yourself sir?" the ogre asked .Koenma answered as he was looking at himself in the mirror "I need to look conservative." "I think you're embarrassed." muttered the ogre. "I need to be taken seriously!" answered Koenma hotly. The ogre shrugged and led him to the back of Spirit World, the number of workers and piles of document papers slowly decreased the farther they went. The farther they went the gloomy it became, making it feel mysterious. This part of Spirit World was very still. Not a single movement stirred to disrupt the silence. Finally they dawned at the door of time. The ogre held up the light to the door "I will go in alone. You wait here." The ogre opposed but obeyed as he was told.

It was a big turquoise door with a peculiar symbol with an ancient emblem encrusted on it. Koenma spoke some words that seemed to be part of the ancient language. The doors opened at the sound of the password. Darkness filled the whole room. The shape of figure slowly came it view more and more. "Koenma funny to see you on this side of the prison cell today." said a crackly voice. An old man appeared; he had withered hair so thin you could see his scalp, and had a narrow cricked nose, his ears gave off somewhat of an elf feature. "Have you come to free me?" he said as he limped dragging his chains coming out of the shadows. Koenma stared the aged man critically. "You know I can't do that." "Please." The old man pleaded. He didn't' respond. His legs were in stance that spread to each of his sides, he slowly began to slide until he completely collapsed and hit the floor. "Master Koenma, why must you hurt me so?" he said pitifully. "Enishi, you know as well as I do that you deserve a lot worse." .

Enishi's expression looked agitated as he refused to look at Koenma but face the floor. He picked at the crumbling earth beneath his long brittle nail. "I came to ask a favor." said Koenma audaciously. His light picking turned into feverent scratching. Enishi looked up at Koenma and smiled revealing his rotting teeth and his cold steely eyes. "Heh, here stands my lord of chains, asking me for something?" Koenma's eyes narrowed "I only came here for one thing; I need you to reverse time." Enishi cocked his head, "Funny how someone of your superiority could ask of something so perilous. You do realize the consequences could be dire. I take it that you would give something in gratitude?" Koenma was getting tense now, outspokenly he raised his voice disregarding that he was in Enishi's territory. "You deserve nothing. Do you think the people you-"

Enishi eyes grew wide with aggression and suddenly lunged towards Koenma. He was forcefully pulling against his chains; the chains worn out with age were gradually breaking from the wall. He was inches within Koenma's face; His claws were detained in midair. Intimidated Koenma slowly backed away fearfully from the disturbed criminal withdrawing form his boundary. Enishi's chains slowly giving in restrained him back from his grasp. Enishi stretched as far as he could and ended up crashing to the ground giving him a clear view of a spot that left Koenma vulnerable.

He swiftly grabbed Koenma's ankle. Attempting to pull him, he dragged him deeper into the darkness. Koenma cringed at the shrill pain. "I deserve nothing?" said a pitiful voice. Koenma noticed that Enishi had tears in his eyes and that Enishi's grip was beginning to loosen with every sob. "Lies, lies, they're all lies." He cried, he wiped his tears away,. He looked back up at Koenma his face now looked intimidating. "Why should I help you anyway?" he snarled. "Help me and in return I will end your misery and anguish."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Is it just me?...because I thought this was good, I tried really hard to make it sound exciting. And I know this was a little of the romance side but even I need a break form romance ONCE in a great while. I will try to add more romance next chapter. (This story needed a falling action.) Sorry to all those romantics. I tried my best to put Enishi in character with some help. (I have my sister to thank for that)! So what are you waiting for? you know the drill. Please review me!


End file.
